Ore no kokoro wa Uta ni
by Koji-Sakurazuka
Summary: Tai es invitado a un concierto de los Teenage Wolfs...una misteriosa canción le hara comprender sus sentimientos hacia cierto rubio. TaiMatt


Digimon fic Tai/Matt (es decir Taiichi y Yamato)

Este fic es un regalo que hice para Carmín, mi hermanita; espero lo disfruteís. Ah, la canción de Matt es una composición original mía . Ojalá les guste +

Ore no kokoro wa uta ni 

**(Mi corazón en una canción)**

Habían pasado varios años desde que Tai vio a Matt por última vez. Ahora tenía 18 años e iba a la universidad.

Era la tarde de un día de primavera, los cerezos ya habían florecido, y sus pétalos acompañaban a Tai cuando volvía a casa después de las clases; en el camino algo llamó poderosamente su atención: se trataba de un cartel que anunciaba un próximo concierto de los Teenage Wolfs, la banda que lideraba Matt, en Hikarigaoka.

Una sensación de inquietud y nerviosismo comenzó a nacer en el interior de Tai: tanto tiempo sin ver a Matt, a aquel rubio testarudo al que inexplicablemente extrañaba muchísimo.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, alejándola de aquellos pensamientos extraños, y volvió a echar a andar hacia su casa, pero hiciera lo que hiciera no podía sacarse a Matt de la mente.

Llegó al apartamento que tenía alquilado cerca de la universidad; dejó la mochila en el recibidor, sin ningún cuidado, arrojándola. Fijó su vista en la correspondencia que había en el suelo, la cual habían depositado por la rendija de correo, la recogió, se quitó los zapatos y fue a la cocina a ponerse un vaso de refresco; entre sorbo y sorbo fue revisando el correo:

-publicidad...publicidad...factura...carta de mamá...publicidad...y...-miro fijamente la última carta y su remitente, era de T.K; la abrió, dentro estaba la carta y una entrada para un concierto: para el concierto de Matt; la carta decía:

"Querido Tai:

Cómo estás? Por aquí todo va muy bien, yo estoy haciéndome muy bueno en baloncesto, Kary va muy bien en los estudios, Davis...bueno es Davis, ya sabes como es, a Yolei ahora le ha dado por escribir historias raras sobre personajes de manga, Cody ha progresado mucho con el kendo y Ken ha decidido venirse a estudiar a nuestro instituto.

Bueno, te escribo esta carta además para darte algo: no se si lo sabrás ya, pero mi hermano da un concierto en Hikarigaoka el próximo fin de semana, y me comentó que le gustaría que fueras porque quería mostrarte algo, pero es muy cabezota y se negó a llamarte o siquiera escribirte, así que lo hago yo en su lugar y te mando una entrada para el concierto. Si pudieses ir, ve por favor.

Un abrazo

T.K"

Tai dejó la carta y cogió la entrada, mirándola fijamente; en su mente bullían mil ideas y dudas, no sabía si ir o no, por un lado no tenía ninguna excusa para no ir pero...por qué la sola idea de asistir le ponía un nudo en la garganta tan grande que si apenas podía respirar? Sacudió su cabeza nuevamente, fue a su habitación, dejó la entrada sobre la mesilla de noche y se tiró boca abajo sobre la cama, necesitaba pensar muy seriamente sobre aquel asunto.

Despertó a las seis de la mañana siguiente, se había quedado dormido pensando en aquel estúpido concierto que ocupaba su mente y por su culpa se había olvidado de cenar, así que fue a la cocina a prepararse un opulento desayuno a base de tortilla, tostadas, un café y un pastelillo. Mientras llevaba repetidamente el tenedor a su boca, su mente seguía ocupada con Matt y su concierto; qué querría mostrarle? Por qué sentía tanta curiosidad por aquello? Aún su cabeza no se aclaraba, así que después de desayunar se puso los zapatos, recogió su mochila del recibidor y se dirigió a la universidad.

En su camino volvió a fijarse en aquel cartel que había iniciado su dolor de cabeza, pero no era el único observador en ese momento: dos chicas de su edad más o menos hablaban a gritos frente al póster:

-kyaaaa los Teenage Wolfs tocarán este sábado! Estoy tan emocionada que no se si pueda dormir!-dijo una

-ya ves! Dicen que Ishida sama ha compuesto una canción exclusiva para esta ocasión, y por lo visto es una canción dedicada a alguien muy especial para él...me pregunto quién será-respondió la otra

-"una canción exclusiva para alguien especial?"-pensó Tai; ahora la curiosidad si lo estaba matando, no sabía por qué pero ansiaba escuchar esa canción.

El día y las clases transcurrieron con normalidad...salvo porque los profesores le llamaron la atención a Tai por su continua distracción; el chico regresó al apartamento por el camino habitual, deteniéndose unos instantes a mirar el póster y finalmente llegó a casa.

Nada más dejar la mochila en el recibidor como de costumbre sonó su teléfono celular; lo cogió sin mirar el número y contestó:

-diga?

Una voz grave y susurrante, con un cierto deje de tristeza, surgió del auricular:

-ven...al concierto...-después de esa última frase se cortó la comunicación, dejando a Tai mirando fijamente el celular en su mano.

El chico de pelo castaño había reconocido aquella voz, pertenecía a cierto rubio testarudo y orgulloso que él conocía a la perfección...esa era la gota que colmaba el vaso de su curiosidad y ansia, definitivamente el sábado iría a ese concierto sin dudarlo, no faltaría por nada del mundo.

Llegó el día tan esperado, sábado por la tarde.

Tai se estaba arreglando adecuadamente, ni él mismo sabía el motivo de tanta atención en su aspecto...más tarde lo descubriría.

Se puso una camiseta blanca con un dibujo tribal, una cazadora de cuero teñido azul oscuro, unos pantalones vaqueros algo rotos con unas tenis y como complemento un collar con un colgante que recordaba al emblema del valor; lucía su habitual corte de pelo algo despeinado y con las puntas hacia fuera, además de sus nuevas gafas de aviador.

Se miró al espejo, estaba realmente nervioso y no sabía por qué, pero se armó del valor que lo caracterizaba, cogió la entrada de la mesilla y salió del apartamento a coger un tren hacia Hikarigaoka.

Llegó justo a tiempo al local donde se organizaba el concierto y se sentó en su lugar; aquello estaba lleno de niñitas emocionadas e histéricas que gritaban a coro el nombre de Matt.

De repente las luces se apagaron y se encendieron los focos del escenario. Primero aparecieron el teclado, el batería y el guitarrista saludando al público emocionado. Tai esperaba que saliera Matt impacientemente.

Un aullido de lobo rompió el alboroto generalizado y los focos cambiaron a una luz azul claro; ahí estaba él, caminando por el escenario, la luz cayendo sobre él, sobre su pelo rubio largo hasta los hombros, sobre su piel blanca como el hielo, y sobre sus ojos azules realzándolos...hacía por fin su aparición Matt Ishida, dándole a Tai un vuelco al corazón.

El rubio se dirigió al público:

-Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a este concierto de los Teenage Wolfs!-ovación de los asistentes- ya vamos a comenzar, estáis listos!

El concierto comenzó, Matt cantaba sus temas conocidos, haciendo que el público gritara como loco. Después de terminar la décima canción, Matt volvió a dirigirse al público:

-para terminar este concierto, voy a cantar la canción exclusiva que reservaba para esta ocasión...es para una persona muy especial que espero se encuentre aquí esta noche...se titula "Más allá del hielo"...va para ti, te amo.

"_Si pudieras ver más allá del hielo de mis ojos_

_descubrirías que continuamente te están mirando_

_Si pudieras ver mas allá de mi piel helada_

_descubrirías que esta ansiando tocarse con la tuya_

_Podría parecer que te odio_

_Parece que siempre deseo que te alejes de mí_

_Pero quiero que veas más allá del hielo, amor mío_

_Y descubras mi obsesión por ti_

_Si pudieras ver más allá de estos labios de hielo_

_descubrirías que desean besar los tuyos con pasión_

_Si pudieras ver mas allá de mis manos de hielo_

_descubrirías que desean tomar las tuyas con cariño_

_Si pudieras ver mas allá de mi pecho helado_

_descubrirías que hay un corazón detrás_

_Y si vieras más allá de ese corazón de hielo_

_descubrirías que arde y late sólo por ti_

_Nunca pienses que te detesto_

_Jamás creas que te odio_

_Mi alma de hielo clama por ti_

_Porque te amo...y siempre te amaré"_

El público se quedo mudo de puro asombro, y Tai estaba totalmente atónito, ahora sabía por qué Matt quería que asistiese a ese concierto, sabía para quién era esa canción...lo sabía perfectamente.

El grupo se despidió de sus fans y se retiraron a los camerinos. Tai corrió entre bastidores, a través de la marea de chicas agolpadas en la puerta de Matt, encontrándose de frente con una especie de gigante guardaespaldas.

-Acceso denegado a fans!-gruño aquel mastodonte

-No soy un fan! Necesito hablar con Matt, me llamo Tai y...

-Tú eres Tai? Pasa entonces, Ishida san dio órdenes de dejarte entrar

Jamás pensó que sería tan sencillo entrar, el guardaespaldas le abrió la puerta y ahí lo vio...Matt, sentado en un sofá, mirándolo de frente, con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa dibujada en el rostro.

-Así que has venido finalmente...me alegro-dijo el rubio

-Si...Matt yo...

-Has escuchado la canción?-interrumpió bruscamente, levantándose del sofá y apoyando su frente en la ventana, dándole la espalda a su amigo; no deseaba oír un rechazo...no de esos labios

-Si...la escuché...

-Y...la entendiste?-algo de miedo en su voz

-Si, la entendí perfectamente

-Y...no vas...a decirme...nada?

Matt sintió de repente un par de brazos cálidos rodeando su cintura por detrás y una cabeza que se recargaba en su hombro y cuya cara se reflejaba en la ventana

-Responde esto a tu pregunta?

La mente de Matt no lograba procesar aquella información, no podía creer que él, Tai, su amor inalcanzable lo estuviese abrazando.

El chico castaño volteó al rubio, haciendo que lo mirara de frente a los ojos, llevó una mano a su rostro y lo acarició con ternura.

-Tai...por...qué...

-Porque yo también te amo…Matt Ishida

Tai llevó lentamente sus labios a juntarse con los del rubio en un beso profundo y dulce; Matt primero abrió los ojos como platos para después irlos cerrando poco a poco, mientras sus brazos iban a envolver el cuello de Tai en un abrazo.

El chico castaño levanto a Matt y lo tumbó sobre el sofá, besándolo primero suavemente para a continuación hacerlo más apasionadamente.

Pasó a besar su cuello y a lamerlo, el sabor de la piel de Matt era como una explosión para sus sentidos; el chico rubio sintió como las manos de Tai iban subiendo su camiseta azul claro y acariciaban su abdómen y su pecho, haciéndole gemir levemente.

Tai consiguió despojar a Matt de su camiseta y se dedicó a lamer y besar su pecho y sus rosados pezones, que poco a poco se erguían bajo las atenciones de aquel fogoso amante; las manos del jóven cantante se encargaban de ir quitando la cazadora de cuero y la camiseta de Tai, dejando su torso al descubierto, situación que aprovecho Matt para acariciar cada centímetro de la espalda del chico castaño.

Tai fue trazando un camino de besos por el abdomen hasta encontrarse con el obstáculo que representaba el pantalón vaquero de Matt, el cual estaba cada vez mas excitado; Tai bajo hasta los pien del rubio y se deshizo de las botas de este para a continuación desabrochar el vaquero y bajarlo junto con la ropa interior, hasta dejar a Matt totalmente desnudo encima del sofá, sudando, excitado y ansioso.

Tai sonrió y fue a besar el miembro casi erecto del jóven cantante, el cual gimió al notar ese contacto cálido; depués lo introdujo en su boca suavemente, moviéndose sobre él y llevando sus manos hasta sus nalgas tras acariciar sus caderas, arrancando gemidos de la boca del rubio.

Matt sentía que iba a enloquecer, tenía mucho calor y su cuerpo parecía desear más aún, deseo que se expreso por si solo al levantar sus caderas de forma inconsciente. Tai sonrió de nuevo al notar este gesto y se separó del miembro de su nuevo amante; miró hacia el tocador del camerino y encontró lo que buscaba: cogió el pequeño frasco de vaselina y tomó un poco con dos dedos, para después acariciar la virginal abertura del chico rubio.

Matt se estremeció, sabía lo que vendría después, lo deseaba enormemente así que relajo su cuerpo todo lo que pudo mientras el chico castaño lo preparaba.

Cuando creyó que Matt estaba lo suficientemente lubricado y preparado, Tai se sacó las tenis y el vaquero junto con los boxers, mostrándose en todo su esplendor al cantante, el cual lo miró con admiración por primera vez en su vida.

Tai se puso encima de Matt, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y acariciando su rostro, comenzó a invadirle poco a poco con mucha suavidad, haciendo que el rubio soltara un pequeño quejido de dolor.

-Te duele Matt?-preguntó en un susurro, preocupado

-Esta...bien, no pasa nada...continúa-le tranquilizó con una sonrisa

Y así lo hizo, continuó penetrando al nuevo amor de su vida con cuidado, arrancando gemidos de placer del rubio, que cada vez perdía más el mundo de vista.

Cuando se encontró por completo en su interior, Tai se quedó quieto unos instantes antes de moverse, esperando a que Matt se acostumbrara; la espera no se hizo muy larga, el cantante movía sus caderas buscando más de él.

El chico castaño comenzó a moverse despacio dentro del rubio, que gemía y se revolvía bajo el peso de su amante, abrazándose fuertemente a su espalda.

-Aaaahh...Tai...te amo...te amo...

-Y...yo a ti...Matt...no sabes cuanto...aahh

Las palabras cariñosas y los gemidos llenaban la habitación; el cantante sentía que explotaría de un momento a otro, sentía muchísimo calor en su interior y su corazón estaba agitado, al igual que su respiración.

Después de algún tiempo. Tai se derramó por completo dentro de Matt, llenándolo con su semilla y con su amor, y al sentirse lleno de la esencia de su amante, el rubio se derramó entre ambos vientres, estremeciéndose de puro placer, haciendo que Tai sintiera el calor de su semen en su piel.

El castaño se retiró de Matt y fue directamente a besarlo y a acariciarlo, ambas cosas Matt las correspondió con todo el corazón.

-Te amo Matt

-Te amo Tai

Tocaron la puerta, era el guardaespaldas:

-Ishida san, ya vino el coche para llevarlo a su casa

-Tai...quieres venir a dormir a casa?-preguntó el cantante con una gran sonrisa

-Claro, ire encantado-respondió el aludido con una sonrisa tan grande como la de su amante.

Después de vestirse, salieron los dos juntos del camerino protegiéndose de las fans y entraron en el coche. Esa noche Tai y Matt durmieron en la casa del último y se demostraron su amor hasta el amanecer.

Ya no habría más peleas, ya no existía aquel orgullo y aquella testarudez, tan sólo habría amor a partir de ahora entre esos dos jóvenes, porque Tai logró derretir con su valeroso fuego el hielo que reinaba en Matt...y todo porque el cantante le brindó su corazón en bandeja de plata cuando de sus labios salió aquella canción.

Owari +

_**Este fic va dedicado a Duo Maxwell y a mi hermanita Carmin, espero que ambos lo disfrutéis.**_

_**+ Kôji Sakurazuka Nanjô +**_


End file.
